1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for acupuncture and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such an acupuncture device to directly apply the healthful far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto the human body and to allow a user to easily and simply fabricate an acupuncture assembly, having desired shape and size, by appropriately assembling a plurality of acupuncture devices individually formed as a unit cell, having predetermined shape and size, into a desired assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a radiation of far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a specified area on the human body is very healthful to the human body, and so several types of devices for acupuncture designed to radiate such far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a desired specified area on the human body have been proposed and used.
However, conventional devices for acupuncture are problematic as follows. As shown in FIG. 1a, a magnetic body 20, provided at a position around a magnet 10, has a flat surface at its body contact portion.
Due to such a flat surface of the body contact portion of the magnetic body 20, the lines of magnetic force, emitted from the magnet 10 and passing through the magnetic body 20, fail to be concentrated onto a desired specified spot on the skin of the human body, may be undesirably dispersed, thus almost failing to accomplish a desired acupuncture treatment effect.
Another problem resides in that their radiation members for emitting far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force are separately manufactured and are separately sold in markets, thus forcing users to separately purchase them while paying excessive money and to use them separately during an acupuncture treatment and thereby being very inconvenient to the users. Such separate radiation members, designed to separately emit far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force, also prevent acupuncture devices to accomplish a desired synergistic effect expected from a combination use of all of such radiation members during the acupuncture treatment.
In an effort to overcome the problems experienced in such conventional devices for acupuncture, the inventor of this invention proposed devices for acupuncture in Korean Patent Nos. 133,133 and 198,982. In each of the above devices of this inventor, the magnetic body 400, provided at a position around a magnet 300 as shown in FIG. 1b, has a conical shape at its body contact portion. Therefore, these devices both somewhat effectively concentrate the lines of magnetic force from the magnet 300 at the point of the conical portion of the magnetic body 400, thus improving the concentration effect of the lines of magnetic force. This finally accomplishes a desired acupuncture treatment effect. The above devices for acupuncture of this inventor also have an integrated permanent magnet designed to commonly radiate desired far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force at the same time and to radiate the highly intensive far infrared rays, anions and lines of magnetic force onto a desired part of the human body at the same time.